1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hands-free switch device for a wireless intercom, more particularly to a hands-free switch device for a wireless intercom that utilizes a manual switch that controls the on or off of a vocal vibration function to eliminate influences of noise so as to improve communications quality.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional wireless intercom requires the pressing of an emission button in order to emit signals. If the emission button is not pressed, the wireless intercom is in a reception state. A conventional external earphone type wireless intercom also requires the pressing of an emission button in order to emit signals, and the user has to speak through a microphone. At present, there is a kind of voice control type wireless intercom available on the market, which enables the user to use his/her voice to switch a control button for emission of voice signals. However, when the user is in a noisy environment, the wireless intercom will be always in an emission state due to the noise. There is another kind of wireless intercom that utilizes the vibration of the vocal cord to control the emission or reception of voices. However, since it is activated by vocal vibrations, and since vocal ranges differ from person to person, the words or language cannot be clearly identified so that the voice is rather vague at the end of the receiving party.
Therefore, the primary object of the invention is to provide a hands-free switch device for a wireless intercom so as to improve upon the communications quality of wireless intercoms.
A hands-free switch device for a wireless intercom according to the invention includes: a signal reception detecting circuit for detecting whether the wireless intercom is in a signal receiving state; a sensor for wearing on the user""s neck or other parts of the user""s body that vibrates when the user speakers so as to convert the vibrations of the vocal cord into electrical signals; a voice transmission detecting circuit coupled to the sensor for detecting whether the sensor is in a speaking state; a manual switch coupled to a microphone socket of the wireless intercom for activating or deactivating a voice control function; a determining and controlling unit circuit coup:led to the signal reception detecting circuit, the voice transmission detecting circuit and a reception/emission switching circuit such that, when the voice control function is activated, a control signal is generated according to the states of the signal reception detecting circuit and the voice transmission detecting circuit; the reception/emission switching circuit, which is coupled to the determining and controlling unit circuit and which, according to the control signal, switches between reception and emission states; a microphone coupled to the reception/emission switching circuit for receiving the user""s voice and transmitting the same via the reception/emission switching circuit to the wireless intercom for emission; an earphone coupled to an earphone socket of the wireless intercom for receiving voice signals; and a speaker coupled to the manual switch for receiving voice signals when the manual switch is disconnected;